jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Avery the Warrior (film)
''Avery the Warrior ''is an 2016 American computer-animated fantasy comedy-drama action-adventure film produced by JeremySoft Animation and Amblin Entertainment, with animation provided by CreativeNext Animation. Based on JeremySoft's video game series of the same name, It was directed by Simon Wells, and written by Terry Rossio from a story by the series' creators Nova Young. In this film, a teenage girl named Avery had to train herself into a warrior and stop Lord Dragon from ruling the world. The first film produced by Amblin Animation, the film was released by Universal Pictures on March 11, 2016, coinciding with the 30th Anniversary of the franchise. received positive reviews from critics and grossed over $717 million, becoming the eighth highest-grossing film of 2016. A sequel, titled Avery the Warrior: Beyond The Journey, was released on July 12, 2019. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Christina Ricci as Avery, a teenage warrior girl and the main protagonist. * Freddie Highmore as Camey, a teenage warrior boy whom Avery's best friend and boyfriend. * Michelle Rodriguez as Bellona, a teenage warrior girl and the tritagonist of the film. * Liam O'Brien as Lord Dragon, a evil dragon who wants to kill Avery and the main antagonist. * Sarah Silverman as Servillah, a evil female teenage lord who wants to kill Avery and the secondary antagonist. * Abbi Jacobson as Mariana, an girl and one of Avery's friends. * Michael Cera as Dalton, a teen boy who is one of Avery's friends. Coming soon! Production In 1992, Amblin Entertainment purchased the film rights to Avery the Warrior for JeremySoft, intending to produce a live-action feature film. John McTiernan, director of Die Hard and its sequel was set to write the screenplay. In December 1994, Amblin hired Simon Wells to direct an a 2D-animated film, with Amblimation producing it for a 1998 release. More coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Animation Scott Young said in October 2010 that they will start animating the film sometime in 2013. CreativeNext Animation handled animation services for the film and the hand-drawn animation for the 2D sequences was done overseas by Valentina Animation. The sequences that Valentina Animation did are the opening sequence (which is shown after the opening logos but before the opening titles), dream sequences, Avery's flashback sequences, Servillah's flashback sequences, and the ending sequence (with the credits created by Scarlett Letters). Release Universal Pictures announced on April 2, 2013 that the film would be released on December 11, 2015 in the United States, in September 2013, Universal Pictures moved the release date up to February 19, 2016. The film was released internationally on March 18, 2016. Marketing The first teaser trailer was released on May 8, 2015. A second teaser trailer was released on September 1, 2015. Alongside the film, a "re-imagining" of the original first two three Avery the Warrior ''games, developed and published by JeremySoft, was released on February 11, 2016 in North America. JeremySoft made a deal with The Lego Group to make a series of 10 Lego sets, scheduled for a early 2016 release. A Story Pack for the toys-to-life video game ''Lego Dimensions based on Avery the Warrior ''was released on June 15, 2016, alongside the Blu-ray and DVD release of the film. The pack adds a six-level story campaign adapting the events of the film, and includes playable figures of Avery and Camey, a Hero Steed, and a constructible gateway model based on the Abandoned Castle from ''Avery the Warrior 3D: The Castle Rampage. A Fun Pack including Bellona and her Blue Steed was also released the same day. Home media Avery the Warrior ''was released on digital HD on May 4, 2016, and on Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D, Ultra HD Blu-ray, and DVD on June 15, 2016. The releases also include two short films: ''Final ''and ''Treasure Hunting. Soundtrack Main article: Avery the Warrior (film)/Soundtrack On August 1, 2013, Danny Elfman was originally going to compose the score, but he was replaced by Heitor Pereira. On October 24, 2013, Hans Zimmer replaced Pereira. Reception Critical response Coming soon! Box office The film grossed $78,479,936 (Friday, February 19, 2016), being released in 4,200 theaters. The film grossed $362,865,188 in North America and $284,953,573 in other countries, with a total gross of $756,400,963 worldwide, making it the seventh highest-grossing film of 2016. It faced early competition to Zootopia, The Jungle Book, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and Finding Dory, as well as facing competition to two video games-based animated films, Ratchet & Clank and The Angry Birds Movie. Sequels Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films